1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to display stands or racks, and more particularly, to display stands for displaying articles such as advertising brochures, pamphlets, road maps, books, and the like. The invention is an improvement over applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,866.
2. Prior Art
Many different types of stands for displaying such articles are known in the prior art, including both stationary racks or stands and rotatable racks or stands. Such racks or stands generally have means defining a plurality of pockets sized approximately to the articles to be supported therein. An example of a typical prior art rotatable article display stand is commonly located in drug stores, department stores and the like for supporting and displaying greeting cards.
Banks and similar businesses generally display various advertising brochures and literature explaining the banking services, but such materials are generally displayed in fixed display devices since most of the prior art devices are either unsuitable for use in banks and the like, because of their appearance or cost, or lack of adaptability to the limited number of brochures and the like generally displayed by banks. Moreover, it is sometimes desireable to provide a bulletin board or similar display surface in a bank lobby or the like, and most of the prior art display racks or stands do not lend themselves to use as bulletin boards or the like. Examples of some prior art devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,065,845, 3,452,880, 3,150,778 and 4,093,077.
Applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,866 solved many of the problems found in the prior art, and defines a device which is constructed such that it may readily be used as a bulletin board support or the like. Moreover, the appearance of the display rack described in this patent is particularly suitable for use in bank lobbies or other similar locations. However, this device is relatively heavy and expensive in construction.